A Day In The Human World
by Melissa Byrd
Summary: nuyasha comes to the Modern Time to 'learn more of it', he confesses his love for Kagome, who gets kidnapped by Kikyou. *COMPLETE!* *A New Beginning of Another Day is the sequal* THanks to all who reviewed!
1. OoOhRAMEN!

Gomen for such a short chapter. That was the best place I could think of for a cliffy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome quickly ran to Inuyasha. Luckily he didn't lock the door.  
"Inuyasha!" Are you okay?!?!" She looked at the silver-haired hanyou who was backed up into the shower.  
"The water is BOILING!"   
Kagome quickly reached into the shower avoiding glances at Inuyasha and quickly turned the hot water down to where she could handle it.  
"Stick your hand under there." she said, "And tell me if it's too hot for you."  
He did. "It's-fine." he said, starting to blush as reality set in.  
"Hai, good." she said leaving the room.  
She quickly closed the door and they sighed almost at the same exact time, both out of embarassment and relief.  
"I'm glad that's overwith." said the hanyou, continuing to bathe.  
"I'm glad he's okay...." she sighed after walking into the kitchen.  
She noticed the pot of ramen was boiling so she poored them into two bowls-one small, for her, and a rather large one for Inuyash, who seemed he could never get enough of it.  
She then sat the glasses of tea down and propped herself against the counter, drifting off.  
"Inuyasha......." she sighed after a few moments.  
"Nani?"  
"EEK!"  
Inuyasha snickered and walked up to her. "Gomen. I didn't mean to scare you."  
*Sigh* "Hai, I know."  
He drew closer to her. "....Kagome?"  
"Hai?" she stayed in her position, noticing his closeness, and expecting what seemed to be the obvious.  
"Is...."  
"Nani?"  
"Is that ramen I smell? It smells delicious!"  
Kagome fell face first onto the floor, and Inuyasha sweat dropped.  
"Nani? What did I do?" 


	2. A Bloated Hanyou and Sleep

GGRRR!!!! Fanfiction.net is deleting my spacing! @_@  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
After dinner, Kagome washed up the dishes as Inuyasha finished the last of the ramen off.  
.  
.  
"This stuff is so good!" he said, dumping the bowl into his mouth.  
.  
.  
Kagome giggled. "Still hungery?"  
.  
.  
"Well, not really." he said giving the chopsticks a rest.  
.  
.  
.  
"Wow. No room for desert?"  
.  
.  
"Maybe I DO still have some room..." he grinned.  
.  
.  
"Figured." she said, walking over and pulled out a pan of freshly backed brownies.  
.  
.  
"They smell delicous."  
.  
.  
"Do you want ice cream?" she asked, setting a rather large one down in front of him.  
.  
.  
"Eye-Scream?"  
.  
.  
Kagome walked over to the freezer and pulled out a thing of ice cream.  
"This." she said removing it's lid and putting some on his brownie.  
.  
.  
He stared at it.  
.  
.  
"Try it."  
.  
.  
He took a fork and cut into it as Kagome turned back to finish doing the dishes.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha's eyes grew large at the wonderful new tastes, then a grin came across his face.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" she asked after a few moments of silence, but still, nothing.  
She turned around to see a bloated hanyou rubbing his stomach, an empty bowl, an empty desert plate, and wait- ampty brownie pan along with an ice cream carton.  
.  
.  
Kagome's eyes grew large.  
.  
.  
"INUYASHA!?"  
.  
.  
He grinned.  
.  
.  
"Did you eat all of that?"  
.  
.  
He nodded.  
.  
.  
"Oh boy...I sure hate to be in your shoes later..." she giggled.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the dishes were done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha walked with Kagome up to her room. She had already gotten things ready for them to leave tomarrow while Inuyasha was in the bathroom, and they had everything they needed.  
By the time all that was over, however, it was nightfall, and it would be too dangerous for an injured hanyou along with a human to try to travel through Fuedal Japan at night.  
.  
.  
Kagome smothered a yawn as she opened the door to her room.  
.  
.  
"You can stay in here watching tv until you get sleepy." she smiled, leading him over to the bed.  
.  
.  
He nodded in recognition.  
.  
.  
She laid on one side of the bed and motioned to a spot beside her, which Inuyasha soon occupied.  
.  
.  
"What do you want to watch?" she asked, getting a confused look from Inuyasha.  
"How about... Three's Company?" she asked, flipping it to the channe.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A few minutes later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remote slipped out of the sleeping Kagome's hand, startling the dazed hanyou.  
.  
.  
He looked over at Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. "Kagome?" he whispered, making sure she was asleep.  
Nothing.   
.  
.  
He waited a few moments, then took the blanket and wrapped it over her, leaning in and kissing her forehead ever so gently.  
.  
.  
"Good night, my tenshi."  
.  
.  
And with that, the hanyou curled up beside the human, and quickly went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: whhat did you think? Next it's going to be more action packed, with caution though, along with romance, deceit, embarassments, confusion, and new friendships..maybe....  
or maybe that's too mushy-fluffy...dunno...just wait! 


	3. A Gift for Caring

A/N: Ok, to wuzuup guy, you asked what a tenshi was, it's a Japanese word for angel.  
.  
.  
WOrds I MIGHT use in my story: baka, shamatta baka, hiamatta, ushi, baka noi, hai, tenshi, enzunu, jakunen bishoujo and I believe that's it.  
.  
.  
The translations are in this order: Idiot, darn idiot, get the beck out of here, big idiot (I think), yes, angel, angel, beautiful woman.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
The next morning, Kagome woke up to find herself on he back with the hanyou's head propped up on her stomach.  
.  
.  
"He looks so kawaii." she said, twirling a piece of his hair around her finger. She slowly sat back and let her thoughts rush through her mind.  
'He's been through so much...he had to go to the hospital, then was burned in the shower.' she blushed thinking back, 'I hope I can make it up to him somehow....' she sighed.  
She couldn't resist but to play with his furry ear that twiched when she blew into it.  
She messaged it slightly, getting a purr out of the hanyou, and making him try to draw closer to her.  
.  
.  
She giggled and ran her fingers through his silky hair when his golden eyes opened and slowly looked at the girl.  
.  
.  
"Good morning." she smiled down at him, his head still laying on her stomach.  
.  
.  
"Mmm..."  
.  
.  
'He's probably worn out. You can't get rest in a hospital.' she thought.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, how about some breakfast?"  
.  
.  
That, once again, got his attention.  
.  
.  
"Nani? (What?)"  
.  
.  
"Hmm....how about..."  
.  
.  
"Ice cream?"  
.  
.  
She giggled. "Nope, we're fresh out. How about some hot oatmeal instead?"  
.  
.  
"Oat-meel?"  
.  
.  
"I think you'll like it." she said, "But first, I need you to sit up so I can move."  
.  
.  
He looked at the pillow below him to realize it wasn't...it was-her stomach? He quickly shot up ignoring the stabbing pain in his side and blushed furiously.  
.  
.  
"Gomen (Sorry)."  
.  
.  
"It's okay." she smiled, leaning towards the hanyou, and hugging him which made him blush that much harder.  
.  
.  
"I'll go get breakfast ready." she said putting one foot on the icy floor.   
.  
.  
"Wait." Inuyasha said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the spot on the bed beside him.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
Inuyasha wanted to show Kagome how much he appreciated everything- from the time he met her, she has always been there-especially now  
.  
.  
He slowly leaned in, wrapping his arms around her slender waist, and kissing her passionately.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gomen! I know it's short, but i'm working on original fiction as well.  
Please check it out! Tori's Nightmare, just published today!  
Also, i forgot another question from wuzuup guy, Appendicitis is an infection in the appendix which can cause serious pain, fever, other discomforts, and I believe, (This is what I heard when my teacher had it, in the....7th grade o.O) possibly death if not taken care of properly. 


	4. Confessions of Love and Passion

@_@ 70 reviews.....wowza.  
Makes me think I should come out with a sequal....ha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome parted the kiss after they ran out of breath, blushing furiously and trying to hide it.  
.  
.  
"Kagome?"  
.  
.  
Kagome's back was facing the hanyou.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"Gomen."  
.  
.  
She turned around. What could he be sorry for?  
.  
.  
"GOmen for what? You haven't done anything."  
.  
.  
"FOr kissing you, when you didn't want it." he said staring down at his feet.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha..." she sighed, grabbing his hand lovingly. He never looked up.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, trust me on this." she said, bringing his hand to her heart. "First of all. if I didn't want it, I would have said si-, oops, well, that word, breaking us apart, and second.." her eyes glisened as she spoke, "Second, feel that heart beat?"  
.  
.  
He nodded slightly, finally looking to her.  
.  
.  
"It beats for you, and all the love that's in it, is for you." she smiled.  
.  
.  
His heart was almost overflowing with happiness at hearing this. She loved him! He smiled and his eyes sparkled in the light.  
.  
.  
She put her arms around his neck, hugging him, and they kissed passionatly. Inuyasha fell back on the bed pulling Kagome with them, but that didn't break their kiss. Not even the end of time could ruin this moment.  
  
.  
.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm thinking about leaving it there...dunno yet..  
if you want more, just say so by emailing me or reviewing.  
I'm open for suggestions, and I don't know what you guys want. 


	5. Inuyasha Vs Hojo

Ok, due to popular demand, I will continue the story atleast for a few more chapters.  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing. This is the most reviews I have ever had on a single story! I mean, even A Valentine's Wish Come True (20 chapters) only has about 63 reviews.  
I appreciate it. Thanks to you all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moment lasted for awhile, until Kagome was startled by something. It sounded like....Inuyasha's stomach growling? She giggled slightly, as his face turned red.  
.  
.  
"Now your ready to eat?"  
.  
.  
He grinned sheepishly.  
.  
.  
"I'll go make us something." she said, smiling, leaving the room. Inuyasha just sat there on the bed. He didn't really want to go back to his time right away-first of all, he was enjoying it too much to leave. Second, well, the hanyou was still in pain. I mean, they removed a part of his body for goodness sake!  
.  
.  
Inuyasha's train of thought was broken by hearing a knock on the downstairs door. Kagome walked to it, and sighed for some reason.  
"Hello Hojo-kun." she said when she opened the door.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, my beloved!" Oh this wasn't going over too well with Inuyasha. He heard a rattling noise and the grasping of plaz-tic. The stuff surrounding the delicous ramen.  
.  
.  
"Hojo, what are you doing here?"  
.  
.  
"I came to see you, of course! Here! I bought you some chocolates and roses." he grinned. He was one of those types to force himself on someone, that was one thing for sure Inuyasha didn't like. He could tell by the way Kagome sounded and how Hojo was acting.  
.  
.  
"Hojo, now REALLY isn't a good time..." she said, wishing he'd leave.  
.  
.  
"Why not?" he said, leaning into her.  
.  
.  
"Because, I am not alone here." she grinned, thinking now he'd leave.  
.  
.  
"No one will bother us, and if it makes you feel better...." he was almost touching her lips, "We can move this either to your room or to my house."   
.  
.  
Inuyasha, who had moved to the edge of the stairs to see what was going on, remained unnoticed and focused on the two. He was doing all he could not to go and cut the baka's throat for even implying such about Kagome, but he was still -weak.  
.  
.  
"I don't think-" Kagome started to say, when Hojo did something to make Inuyasha's eyes grow red. He had grabbed Kagome, forcively pulling her closer to him, kissing her, while hanging on to her tight.  
.  
.  
Kagome was squirming, trying to break free. Her eyes now swelled with salty tears. That did it for Inuyasha. He hated to see her cry.  
.  
.  
"OUCH!" Hojo helled, dropping Kagome to the floor, causing her to hit her head on the cabinet and knob, getting knocked out cold.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha had seen more than enough. He would have lunged out sooner, but the baka had yelled in pain caused by Kagome.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha landed gracefully on the table, careful of not hitting his head on the chandelleer.   
.  
.  
"Shamatta baka,.." he said, glaring at the boy who he now sensed fear from.  
.  
.  
"First of all, she has no interest in you, she's MINE! You mess with her again, and I swear I'll..." Inuyasha started to say, picking up Kagome's limp body, ignoring the growing pain in his side.  
.  
.  
Hojo could tell the weird guy was hurt, by his shallowness of breath.  
.  
.  
"You'll what?" he smirked, thinking he had Inuyasha. "You're too weak to hurt a fly!"  
.  
.  
"I'll cut off your balls and make you eat them for breakfast!" Inuyasha said, not bothering to unsheath Tetsuaiuga, but merely using his clawed hands.  
.  
.  
Hojo was now fearfully running out the door, not bothering to open it first.   
.  
.  
"That's right, you better run baka!" Inuyasha said, beginning to run after him but heard a slight pained inhale coming from Kagome.  
.  
.  
He bent on one knee. "Kagome?" he asked, wide-eyed.  
.  
.  
She stirred. "I-nu-yash-a?"  
.  
.  
"You're going to be okay. I swear." he said as he pulled her closer to him. There wasn't any sign of ingery, but..something was dripping onto his hand.  
.  
.  
He sniffed the air-blood, moreless, Kagome's blood.  
.  
. 


	6. Bloody Love

Inuyasha lifted Kagome to see the back of her head, and sure enough, that's where the blood was coming from. Evidently when she fell, the knob caught her, cutting her.  
.  
.  
He quickly ripped a piece of his haori off, wrapping it around her head. "Kagome, you MUST stay with me!" he said as he rushed out the door.  
.  
.  
He wasn't sure where the hospital was, but he was going to do all he could to find it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out of breath, and nausiated from inhaling too many scents trying to find the hospital, he collapsed. The pain in his side throbbed constantly, but he didn't care. The only thing he was worried about right now was Kagome, who was now back with the doctors.  
.  
.  
"You were in here a few days ago, weren't you?" came a nurses voice.  
.  
.  
"Hai." he panted.  
.  
.  
"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.  
.  
.  
"I just ran here, no big deal. Kagome is the one I'm worried about."  
.  
.  
"How's your side?"  
.  
.  
"Hurts, but I don't give a darn."  
.  
.  
"Sir, maybe you should rest." she said, pulling a blanket and pillow down from a cabinet behind the counter.  
.  
.  
"I can't...not as long as she's in pain."  
.  
.  
"If it makes you feel better, I'll check on her. What is her last name?"  
.  
.  
".......Hira...hiragashi I think."  
.  
.  
"Okay, I see it on my chart. I'll be back momentarily."  
.  
.  
"Domo arigato."  
.  
.  
The nurse only turned and smiled as she walked into the prohibited room.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha just lay there, with the pillow in hands, or claws.  
.  
.  
"I'm going to KILL that baka!" he said, clenching the pillow and pulling at it. The cotton finally gave way and exploded, stuffing flying everywhere.  
.  
.  
"OOps......"  
.  
.  
He heard the doors open as he was trying to pick up the million pieces of stuffing.  
.  
.  
"Oh my, what happened here!?"  
.  
.  
"Gomen...." he said, "I let my anger get out of control."  
.  
.  
"Mad at a pillow?" the nurse laughed, receiving a glare from Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"No, but I'm angery with someone who hurt Kagome."  
.  
.  
"Speaking of your girlfriend," the nurse saying, smiling slightly at the growing blush on Inuyasha's face, "She's going to be fine. It's just a bad cut, but you did the right thing by bringing her here. She should be ready to leave in a few."  
.  
.  
"May I go see her?"  
.  
.  
"Hai, I guess there's no harm in that."  
.  
.  
"Arigato again." he said, running into the hallway.  
.  
.  
"Don't you need her room number?" she said as the door slammed shut.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? 


	7. Migrane

The door flung open and Inuyasha burst in.   
.  
.  
'Kagome!" he shouted, awakening the sleeping girl.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha....?" she said, rubbing her eyes, "Where am I?"  
.  
.  
"The hospital." said a doctor, looking at her chart.  
.  
.  
Kagome rubbed her head, feeling a bandage around it.  
"Inuyasha, what happened? All I remember was me biting Hojo's lip and him dripping me."  
.  
.  
"You hit your head on the knob. I scared Hojo away." he smiled, making her giggle, then wince.  
She had a horrible headache, and it didn't help that she laughed rather loud.  
.  
.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, grasping her hand, "Are you okay?"  
.  
.  
"Other than a migrane, I'm fine...I think."  
.  
.  
"Good. I'll kill that....."  
.  
.  
"I don't want you killing anyone, except Naraku."  
.  
.  
"Feh..."  
.  
.  
"Dozo?"  
.  
.  
"Fine. I won't kill the Miroku-reincarnation..actually, I don't want to even COMPARE him with Miroku."  
.  
.  
"Now that's bad." Kagome said, getting a snicker out of Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"Rest Kagome..." he said, sitting on the bed and holding Kagome close to him.  
.  
.  
She lay there, listening to his heart beat softly.  
.  
.  
"Kagome?"  
.  
.  
"Hai?"  
.  
.  
"I think neither of us are ready to go back to Fuedal Japan yet."  
.  
.  
"Why not?"  
.  
.  
"First, my side still hurts." he said smugly, "Second." he said, pointing at the bandage.  
.  
.  
"Hai..I see what you mean...Between the two of us, we'd have everyone killed." she sighed.   
.  
.  
She thought of how much she missed everyone-even the lecherous monk. Oh how she missed them.  
.  
.  
"Good night, my Kagome...." 'I love you..'   
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What do you think? I descided to publish this on Tenshi Bunny's behalf.  
Thank her for it being updated so quickly. 


	8. Going Home

OMH......almost 100 reviews! @_@'  
If I DO get 100, then I will probably keep this going for as long as I have ideas, and for as long I know my reviewers are interested.  
Promise.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha woke to an unfamiliar scent. Someone was coming. He was surrounded by the scent of blood and death. It had to be one of those do-ktor people he had seen earlier.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, wake up." he said, nudging her gently.  
.  
.  
"Nani?" she mumbled, half-way opening one eye.  
.  
.  
"The dok-tor is coming."  
.  
.  
Se opened both eyes, taking a moment for what he said to register with her.  
.  
.  
She giggled.  
.  
.  
"Nani? What did I do?"  
.  
.  
"IT's doctor, and arigato." she smiled, as he sat her up and the doctor entered the room.  
.  
.  
"Konichiwa Miss Hiragashi." he smiled, fumbling with the text on his clipboard.  
.  
.  
"Konichiwa." she said, smiling slightly, but still in pain from her throbbing head.  
.  
.  
"Everything seems to be fine, you just got knocked out and a bad cut on your head." he said, setting the clipboard on the counter.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha smiled. He was so thankful that she'd be alright.  
.  
.  
"I'm releasing you, but you must rest for atleast a week." he said scribling down something.  
.  
.  
"Hai."  
.  
.  
'And I'll make sure that's EXACTLY what she does!' Inuyasha thought.  
.  
.  
"Take some Tylenol or Advil once every four hours, drink plenty of water and juices, it helps your blood." *(I think)*  
.  
.  
She simply nodded as she took the pale blue slip of paper out of his hand..  
.  
.  
"I'll leave you to dress and then you may go." he smiled, and left the room.  
.  
.  
"Great!" she shrieked, then grabbed her throbbing head. "I shouldn't have done that." she said, almost in tears.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha grabbed her. "Kagome, look, when you go home, you've got to rest." he said.  
.  
.  
"Hai.."  
.  
.  
They sat there in silence.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, we can go now, right?"  
.  
.  
"Not until I change out of this hospital gown."  
.  
.  
"Go ahead."  
.  
.  
Kagome glared at him.  
.  
.  
"Maybe it's better I wait outside the curtain?"  
.  
.  
SHe nodded.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wow! I can't believe the response! 


	9. Mad at You?

Ok, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You have made this my best story yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After Inuyasha had left Kagome to dress, they started the walk home.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, let me carry you, it'll be faster." he said, motioning for her to come to him.  
.  
.  
"No Inuyasha, you're still in pain, and you don't need to put any more stress on yourself." she smiled, "And besides, I can still walk."  
.  
.  
*Sigh*  
.  
.  
"Fine, but you are to go to rest as soon as we get to your house." he said in an irritated tone. He wasn't irritated at the fact that se refused to let her carry him, but that he was still in pain, and well-weak.  
.  
.  
"Fine." 'What did I do to get him mad at me now?' she thought.  
.  
.  
~~*~~  
.  
.  
The rest of the walk to her house was one of silence. Almost as a contest to see who could make the least noise.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha was walking a couple of steps behind Kagome, but was close enough to be beside her. He said not a word, just glared down at the cracks in the sidewalk as he stepped over them.  
.  
.  
Kagome was the one to break the silence. "Inuyasha?" she asked softly, but loud enough for him to hear.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"Are you mad at me?" she asked, somewhat saddened by her expecting him to say yes.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, how could I be mad at someone I--"  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
Inuyasha sighed. "Never mind. No, I'm not mad, I mean, why would I be?"  
.  
.  
"I just guess I figured you were mad....Gomen nasai."  
.  
.  
He smiled. Don't think such." 'She's nothing like Kikyou...Kikyou wouldn't care if I were mad at her or not.....Kagome does. Kikyou's heart is an icy, cold dead, Kagome's heart is filled with love and life...I've got to tell her I love her.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next one WILL be long, but I thought this was a good spot to leave it off.  
I was looking back at my reviews, and I have none for chapter 17..probably because I published 18 shortly after.....oh well.  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll probably be updating again tonight or tomarrow morning.  
Thanks for my 109 reviews! 


	10. Shattered Bowls and a Stern Hanyou

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Shortly after that, they arrived at Kagome's house.   
.  
.  
She silently unlocked the door, and opening it. "Hungery Inuyasha?"  
.  
.  
He nodded. She should have known the answer to that.  
.  
.  
"How about....." she started to say, looking through the cabinet.  
.  
.  
"Ramen?"  
.  
.  
"Hehe..Okay, ramen it is." she said, pulling out some for them.  
.  
.  
inuyasha smiled and rubbed his stomach. It had been nearly three hours since he had eaten anything.  
.  
.  
Kagome filled the pot with water and set it on the stove. "It should be ready in a few minutes...Why don't you go wash up?"  
.  
.  
"Hai."  
.  
.  
"Just don't burn yourself this time." she giggled, getting a glare from Inuyasha as he walked up the stairs.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha slipped out of his clothes and into the awaiting shower, his mind flooded with thoughts.  
.  
.  
'I've got to tell her that I love her, but....how? Will she love me back?' his mind raced as he lathered his hair with Kagome's coconut shampoo.  
.  
.  
~~~*~~~  
.  
.  
"Dinner smells good." Inuyasha said, standing behind Kagome in a towel.  
.  
.  
"EEK!" she squealed, dropping a bowl to the ground.  
.  
.  
"Gomen nasai." he said, breaking through his laugh and holding the poor girl in his arms.  
.  
.  
"Dozo! Don't scare me like that anymore!" she said, breaking away to pick up the shattered pieces of the bowl.  
.  
.  
"I didn't mean to Kagome....." he said, looking sad from the way she was acting.  
.  
.  
"OUCH!" she said, jumping back from the bowl as though it burnt her.  
.  
.  
"Nani?" Inuyasha said walking up to her.  
.  
.  
"Nothing, I just cut myself." she said, bending down to pick up the rest of the bowl.  
Inuyasha stopped her, however. In about mid-bend, he grasped te hand on which had the cut, bringing it to his lips, kissing it and licking it gently.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, nani..."  
.  
.  
"Shh....." he said, leading her around the shattered bowl and pulled out a chair at the table. He then took the pot and carefully poored it into a bowl for her, setting it down.  
.  
.  
"Domo Arigato." she smiled, not believing what she was seeing happen.  
.  
.  
"Where are you're other bowls?"  
.  
.  
"I'll get them." she said, starting to get up.  
.  
.  
"The heck you will." he said, pushing her back to the chair.  
.  
.  
*SIGH*  
.  
.  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me where they are?"  
.  
.  
"Top cabinet, left corner, bottom shelf."  
.  
.  
He quickly reached and pulled out one, poured himself some ramen, and sat down.  
.  
.  
"Oh, I forgot." he said, getting back up and sweeping the shattered china up.  
.  
.  
"Kagome what do I do with this?"  
.  
.  
"Trash can." she said, pointing into the corner.  
.  
.  
He walked over and threw it away, returning to his seat.  
.  
.  
~~~*~~~  
After dinner  
~~~*~~~  
.  
.  
Kagome lay her head on her arms. She was tired, and already half asleep.  
.  
.  
"Kagome?"  
.  
.  
"HMm?"  
.  
.  
"WHy don't you sleep?"  
.  
.  
"Because I'm not-*yawn*-sleepy."  
.  
.  
"Feh. Yeah right." he said, prying her body out of the chair and carrying her to her bed, feeling his side ache as he walked.  
.  
.  
~~~*~~~  
He gently lay her in the bed, wrapping the sheets around her. He then curled up to her side, so he could make sure she rested well.  
.  
.  
"Good night, Kagome." he kissed her cheek and went to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Should I leave it there? ^-^'  
.  
.  
ALso, I do NOT write lemons......I don't know where to begin with stuff like that, just to let you know.  
(I've had some people say something about me having lemon in this story.)  
I'm okay at fluffy, butt hat's it. I suck at everything else.  
lol  
Ja 


	11. RenaiLOVE

.  
,  
Ok, so this probably won't be as long as the one before it. Gomen.  
.  
.  
If anyone knows how to make things italicized, PLEASE let me know...I've tried and tried....*sigh*  
it won't work!  
  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Kagome's peaceful sleep was disturbed by some rather..strange noises.  
.  
.  
"I-inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes sleepily. She looked to see him curled up next to her, but on top of the covers. His arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, and his nose nuzzled in her hair.  
.  
.  
She quietly giggled. 'He's so kawaii.' she said, as she played with his furry inu-ear.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha was mumbling something in his sleep, so she decided to listen. "......i love you, K..."  
.  
.  
'Oh no, he's thinking about Kikyou!' her mind screamed as her eyes teared up.  
.  
.  
She had to get out of the room. She quickly got up and closed the door.  
.  
.  
"I love you, Kagome." he mumbled, turning to his side. It's a shame he didn't finish that phrase sooner.  
.  
.  
~~~*~~~  
.  
.  
"I can't believe it!" she cried, "After all this! After he kissed me! He STILL loves that witch!" She was balled up in a fetal position beneath Inuyasha's tree, not wanting to go back in.  
.  
.  
"I can't believe you actually think our kiss ment nothing to me!" he said, leaping from her window into the tree, and down to face her.  
.  
.  
"Go away!" she cried, crawling behind the tree.  
.  
.  
"I can't do that. How can I......"  
.  
.  
"How can you what?" she spat, not moving an inch.  
.  
.  
"How can I stay away from the person I love more than even my on life?"  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mwahahaha. J/k.  
What did you guys think? It was kind of mean for me to leave off there, right?  
Well...  
That's why....  
I've decided to..  
Give you guys some more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
This time, she had to move. She jerked her head up and looked at him, still sitting behind the tree.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"You heard me. I love you, more than life itself." he said, his face now a slight red, even visible in the dark night sky.  
.  
.  
Kagome was momentarily paralyzed as her mind tried to grasp at what just happened.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha walked closer to her, grasping her chin lightly, looked into her chocolate eyes, and said, "Kagome, I don't love Kikyou, I never did, but I do love you." He gently kissed her. Kagome's eyes grew large, then slowly closed as she relazed. She felt it- the warmth of him, of his love. It surrounded her like his arms, and she wished it would never let her go.  
.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok, real ending of chapter this time. The next will be varied lengths.  
Enjoy! 


	12. Return of the Undead Miko

.  
.  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was still holding her tightly, but had also looked to her. "Inuyasha...." she smiled, feeling his smooth skin beneath her fingertips, "I love you too." She then buried her head in his warmed chest, and began to quietly sob.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, what's wrong now?" he asked, looking at the girl in his arms.  
.  
.  
Kagome wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm just happy...that it's me you love, and not Kikyou." She gave him a smile as he held her tighter, leaning in to give her a kiss.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, ......." he started to say, but was sort of at loss for words, "...Come on, let's go in the house before you freeze to death.  
.  
.  
They started walking back to the house, when the ground started to tremble.  
.  
.  
"Nani? WHat's going on!?" cried Kagome as something flew out of the well suddenly, causing the surrounding areas to tremble. Kagome fell to the ground, followed by Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"Iete!" (SP?) Kagome gasped as she hit the ground. The pain would have been worse if Inuyasha hadn't have caught himself.  
.  
.  
"Kagome! I've got to get you back to your house!" he shouted, which he had to. The sound of the rumbling was so tremendous.  
.  
.  
He quickly helped her up and they started running off towards the house. Inuyasha's side throbbing the whole way.  
.  
.  
They ran until Inuyasha's pain made him stop. "Kagome, go on. I'll be fine in a minute." he said, grabbing his side.  
.  
.  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE!" she said, as stubborn as usual.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, you must..-" he was cut off by what sounded to be a cry of an enchantris, but no, it was only Kikyou calling to Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, why must you betray me so? Am I not the one your heart desires?"  
.  
.  
"Shamatta!" he said, 'She has the WORST timing!' "Kikyou, I don't love you! I've told you so before! My heart desires Kagome, not you." he said, hugging the trembling girl.  
.  
.  
"You're wrong, my Inuyasha, and you will realize it even if I must prove it to you myself. You were ment to go to Hell with me, not to love this wench!" she said. "Maybe if I take that which you love away," she signaled her soul stealers, "Then you will be forced to love me!"  
.  
.  
They quickly broke the now screaming Kagome away from Inuyasha, who tried to slash at them with his claws, (he didn't have the Tetsuiaga), unfortunately, it wasn't any use.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as they drug her into the well.  
.  
.  
"Kagome!" he said, watching her hand quickly disappear, "KIKYOU! You'll pay for this!" he said, lunging at the now laughing dead miko.  
.  
.  
"I'm sure you're wrong Inuyasha, I'm sure you're wrong." she said winking and giggling. With that, she dissappeared.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha let a growl out from himself.  
.  
.  
"I SWEAR! I'll get you back Kagome!" he quickly lunged into the well after her. 'So that Kikyou will no longer plague us with her plans to drag me to hell, that we can be together-in peace.'  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued-if you guys like it. 


	13. A Pain Reliever

@_@  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha followed his beloved miko's scent through the forest, not stopping unless absolutely necessary, which happened often.  
.  
.  
"Darn that wretched pain in my side!" he gasped, leaping up to a tree top to rest, but to also see any sign of Kikyou, her soul stealers, or ..Kagome.  
.  
.  
He sniffed the air as he crouched on the tree branch. "Kikyou......"  
.  
.  
Leaping from the tree and landing on his feet silently, he started following the scent.  
.  
.  
'Dang it..' he thought as he ran, pain still lurching in him, 'Why did she have to come then? It's like she could sense when I told Kagome I loved her...' His ears began to twitch. 'There's a demon around...' he said, standing in place and sniffing the air filled with different scents.  
.  
.  
"Sesshomaru! Show yourself!" he said, unsheathing Tetsuiaga and it transformed.  
.  
.  
"Well, well, well. My brother's getting quicker. He actually sensed me within a shorter period then it took him to collect the shards. Good for him." Sesshomaru said, stepping out of the shadows, Jakken and Rin at his side.  
.  
.  
*Growl*  
.  
.  
Rin giggled. "Aww! Look at the puppy!" she said, starting to run up to Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"No Rin." Jakken said, pulling the child back by her hair.  
.  
.  
"IETE!" Rin cried as she fell to the ground, rubbing her head.  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru turned around. Anger flashed in his eyes. He unsheathed the Tensuiaga and smacked Jakken with the side of it, knocking the man to the ground.  
.  
.  
"Just because you don't have any hair doesn't mean you should go around picking on Rin like that." he said cooly. He gently leaned down and helped Rin up. "As you can see, Inuyasha, I am in no situation to fight. It was by chance and chance alone we met." He sniffed the air. "You're wounded?"  
.  
.  
Inuyasha was stunned but simply nodded.  
.  
.  
Sesshomaru pulled out the Tensiaga, lifting it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha readied Tetsuiaga.  
.  
.  
"Sheath it. I already said I cannot fight, not in front of Rin."  
.  
.  
"Feh..." Inuuyasha said, but still doing as his brother said.  
.  
.  
He placed the point at his side, but not cutting at all.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as he felt something surge through his blood and bones.  
.  
.  
Moments later, he heard the sound of Sesshomaru sheathing Tensuiaga.  
.  
.  
"Nani...?"  
.  
.  
"Baka. I healed you."  
.  
.  
Inuyasha's eyes grew large, as anyone's would if they had been healed by the 'Great Lord of the Western Lands'.  
.  
.  
"Go about your search for the reincarnation." Sesshomaru said, picking Rin up and motioning for Jaken to come.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha lept through the trees. He was once again mindful of his search for Kagome, but as much as he hated to, he had to thank his brother.  
.  
.  
"Ar-arigato." he said, at a low voice, but he knew Sesshomaru could still hear him.  
.  
.  
Sessomaru slowly turned his head back and smiled. 'Go, brother, find your mate.'  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of chapter. 


	14. Love no Longer Lost

Wow....chapter 25! Go us!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha lept from tree to tree, sniffing the air ever so often to try to pick up Kagome or Kikyou's scent.  
.  
.  
"Dang it!" he yelled, slamming his fist into a tree, "Still no sign of either of them!" At that moment, he noticed something fly by.  
.  
.  
"Kikyou's soul stealers!" he shouted as he lept to follow after them.  
.  
.  
.  
Kagom  
.  
.  
.  
Kagome's eyes were clentched closed, wincing every time Kikyou spoke. She was to weak to move from some sort of spell that had been placed over her body. It was as though every time she moved, the energy she gathered was expelled and placed somewhere else.  
.  
.  
"Witch! I told you from the beginning, Inuyasha's soul is mine!" Kikyou said, kicking Kagoem's side.  
.  
.  
"Umph...W..why can't you just let him be?" Kagome began to cry, rubbing her head.  
.  
.  
"Because, he belongs to me, not my baka reincarnation!" Kikyou screamed, knowing kagome had a migrane, and was in much pain.  
.  
.  
Kagome winced. "Kikyou, I swear If I thought he loved you, I would stay away from him, but....." Kagome said, noticing the growing anger in Kikyou's eyes, "..He doesn't Kikyou...Gomen nasai, but he doesn't."  
.  
.  
Kikyou walked over to Kagome, leaning down, placing a fake smile on her lips. "Kagome, you know what?" *SMACK!* Kikyou hit Kagome upside the head with her fists, "You're wrong! He DOES love me, and soon enough, we'll be together in hell!"  
.  
.  
Kagome begain to cry once more as Kikyou laughed and glared at the almost unconcious girl.  
.  
.  
'He DOES love me, and ALWAYS will.' she thought, leaving Kagome who was guarded by a barrier spell.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha knew it would only be minutes now before he reached Kagome.  
.  
.  
He quickly ran to Kagome's scent, but Kikyou's was farther off. He entered the hut, following her scent through the many chambers. The hut seemed as a maze moreless.  
He finally found her.  
.  
.  
"Kagome!" he yelled, eyeing her weak body. She was breathing slowly-a deadly slow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued. I'm evil, aren't I? 


	15. Author's Note

Author's note: Ok, I'm going to prob. make the ending chapter at 30, and I don't know how I want it to end.  
I have thought of them dying, and in a sequal have Miroku and Sango avenge their deaths, complete the shard, and have them come back to live, or have them defeat Kikyou. What do you think?  
@_@ 


	16. Kikyou, Dead?

^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha quickly ran to her, but the barrier stopped him. He froze dead in his tracks, falling to his knees as a surge of powerful energy coarsed through his body.  
.  
.  
"Ka-gome!" he yelled, slowly moving to reach for the Tetsuiaga, which what seemed an eternity later, he finally succeeded.  
.  
.  
It transformed and he slashed through the barrier. "Kagome!" he said, leaping over to her, picking up her gently. She was still alive, but barely.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha...?" she said weakly.  
.  
.  
"Hai Kagome, it's me." he said, a single tear trickling down his cheek.  
.  
.  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, you'll soon not have to worry about the wretched reincarnation of mine. I mean, why would you want her when you can have the original?"  
.  
.  
"Kikyou!" he shouted, turning behind him. He knew she was there, but he had to see Kagome.  
.  
.  
"Hai, Inuyasha. Your beloved Kikyou." she smiled, eyes glistening evily.  
.  
.  
"What will I have to do to make you realize, I DON'T LOVE YOU! I NEVER HAVE!" he shouted.   
.  
.  
She acted hurt, but ACTED is the key.  
.  
.  
"Why, Inuyasha.....I thought you wanted to be with me." she said, stepping back.  
.  
.  
"Kikyou, you can quit faking it now! Kagome accepts me for WHO I AM, you wouldn't, alteast, not unless I became human. And you know how much I despise being as weak as one..." he said.  
.  
.  
"Fine Inuyasha...no more games..." she said, being surrounded by her soul stealers.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha kissed the girl in his arms. 'Kagome, don't worry, you'll be safe soon.'  
.  
.  
Kikyou took her bow, pulling it taught, and releasing it at Inuyasha, who quickly dodged it.  
.  
.  
"Nice aiming." he said, still holding Kagome in his arms.  
.  
.  
Kikyou clentched her teath and growled. "Your movement only shows how scared you are!" she spat.  
.  
.  
"No, baka, my movement only shows that I want to LiVE, and not go to hell with some worthess wench!" he shouted as she aimed another arrow.  
.  
.  
That DEFINATELY wasn't what she wanted to hear.  
.  
.  
Her eyes grew large and she released the arrow, almost hitting Inuyasha.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"You heard me!"  
.  
.  
Then Kagome started to breath even slower.  
.  
.  
'Oh great! Just what I needed! Kagome, you CAN'T leave me!' his mind screamed.  
.  
.  
He carefully laid her down on the ground, unsheathing Tetsuiaga, for what he thought would be the last time to fight Kikyou.  
.  
.  
"Get ready to die!" he said, as he dashed at Kikyou, who had no chance to prepare herself. She was still stunned at what Inuyasha had said. You'd think they ...almost hurt her.  
.  
.  
Once he came about an arms length, she realized what was going on, readying her arrow, but his katana was aimed at her heart-her cold dead heart.  
.  
.  
"Inu....yasha!" Kikyou screamed as she fell to the ground, having been stabbed in the heart.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuiaga and ran over to Kaogme. 'I've got to get her to Kaede's, and quick!' he thought, dashing out and leaping from limb to limb of the thick forest trees.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, this was interesting........I have put alot of my time and heart into this, but don't think it's over yet. I promise you'll get atleast a few more chapters out of me. 


	17. Hopeful Rest

Wow! I can't beleive 165 reviews! This is truely my best story! Thank you, everyone, for your reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
Inuyasha quickly dashed into Kaede's hut with Kagome, who was slowly fading away in his arms.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, you can't leave me!" he exclaimed in a low whisper.   
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, what is wrong?" Kaede asked seeing the look of dread cross his face and the fear in his eyes.  
.  
.  
"Kagome...Kikyou tried to kill her." he said, almost crying in fear.  
.  
.  
"I will do what I can. Ye leave so I may strip her of her garments." she said, placing Kagome on the futon.  
.  
.  
"No. I won't leave her side."  
.  
.  
"Fine, do as ye please Inuyasha, just do not get in my way."  
.  
.  
Inuyasha grasped Kagome's growingly cold hand. "Kagome, please don't die....."  
.  
.  
Kaede walked over, carrying a potion she kept for fatal injuries, and sat it down beside her. She quickly rid Kagome of her school uniform, leaving her in only her underclothes.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha slightly blushed but still grasped her hand as Kaede poured some of the greyish liquid into her hands like Kagome would a lotion, and began to spread it over the wounded areas.   
.  
.  
Inuyasha held his nose tightly. "What is that stuff?" he said, begining to feel nausiated from it's above-normail scent.  
.  
.  
"It is a medicine made from the herbs found on the hillside, along with other ingredients." she said, not turnin her attention from Kagome.  
.  
.  
"Other ingrediants like what? Swamp water?!"  
.  
.  
Kaede gave him an angery glance, never once stopping the covering of Kagome's wounds.  
.  
.  
"There...." she said, wiping her hands clean, "Ye need to let her rest. I pray that it works.." she said, picking up the remainder of the potion and putting it back on the shelf.  
.  
.  
"NANI? You mean there is a chance that this may NOT work?!" he nearly screamed.  
.  
.  
"Everything earthly is fallible, and ye know that."  
.  
.  
Inuyasha nodded. "Maybe I should take her to her time, back to that 'hospital'." he sighed.  
.  
.  
Kaede looked at him in confusion, then shook her head. "She is in too bad of a condition to be moving anywhere."  
.  
.  
Inuyasha took off his haori and wrapped it to the best he could over the still Kagome and nodded in agreement. She would stay here, and they would hope she'd get better. Hope-that's all they could do.  
.  
.  
~*~  
.  
.  
He gently lay down beside Kagome. Kaede had gone to collect some more herbs, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome to get some rest. He was tired and stressed out from everything that had happene. He feared because he knew Kikyou was persistant, and when led by Naraku, she was almost immortal.  
.  
.  
He gently lifted Kagome and slid beneath her to give her some support. His legs were her pillow. He lay there, arms laying on her chest as he doze off. 


	18. Gone for Good Last chapter? You decide!

.  
.  
Inuyasha awoke to a familiar scent-one that he dreaded to admit. 'Dang it! Won't she EVER die?!' He quickly looked down at Kagome. She was breathing normal again, steady heart beat...and her wounds were healing. She shivered and, to his delight and his dismay, she woke up.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked, eyes still blinking in attempt to get used to the starlight.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha placed his finger over his lips to signify quiet.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha? Is everything-" she began to whisper. Something had to be up considering they didn't have to worry about Miroku or Sango waking up. They had been sent to gather herbs in the south.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, listen...Kikyou is here...be quiet, don't move..."   
.  
.  
She was worried somewhat by his words. She slowly sat up, realizing she was nude and held the haori tight, and looked at him. "Isn't there anything we can do to convince her that you don't love her?"  
.  
.  
Inuyasha thought momentarily. "There is one thing, but I'm not sure...."  
.  
.  
"What ever it is, Inuyasha, please do it so she will leave us alone!" she cried. 'I am so tired of fighting her. I almost lost Inuyasha once through my death.....I can't afford to lose him!'  
.  
.  
"I must..." he started to say, blushing heavily, "...make you my mate."  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"Hai. I believe it's the only thing that will turn her away."  
.  
.  
Kagome paused for a moment, then grasping his wrist. "If that is what it will take, Inuyasha, then you must."  
.  
.  
His eyes grew large as he sat back in shock.  
.  
.  
"Nani?"  
.  
.  
"Dozo (please) Inuyasha..."  
.  
.  
"Feh...Fine." he said, "...But I'm worried, that with your other wounds, you may not be strong enough."  
.  
.  
"I promise I'll be okay."  
.  
.  
*Sigh*  
.  
.  
"Hai...fine....but I'm going to make sure that you will be okay."  
.  
.  
Kagome nodded. "Now what do I have to do?"  
.  
.  
"Just relax," he said, 'What am I doing?!'  
.  
.  
She nodded.  
.  
.  
Still sitting behind Kagome, he gently leaned down to her left collarbone. "This may hurt, but not for long." he whispered.   
.  
.  
The whisper sent shivers up her spine. 'What is he doing?'  
.  
.  
He lowered his fangs to her soft, sweet smelling skin, piercing it, causing her to wince and tighten up. He sat up, wiping away her blood with his white sleeve, and then cleaning the inscision.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, are you okay?"  
.  
.  
"Hai, just as I said I would be."  
.  
.  
"Good.." he said, getting up, bringing her with him.   
.  
.  
"What are you doing now?" she asked confusedly.  
.  
.  
"You're too weak to walk." That was all he said as he carried her out the door, still surrounded in nothing but Inuyasha's haori and his arms. But it covered a little more skin than her uniform, so she didn't complain about that.  
.  
.  
"Kikyou!" he yelled, knowing she was there.  
.  
.  
The miko stepped out of the shadows, a hole where the Tetsuiaga had cut her, where she was still bleading from, and badly, yet that did not stop her.  
.  
.  
"Inuyasha, you WILL go to hell with me! You love me, not that useless wench!" she screamed.  
.  
.  
"No, I love Kagome, and if anyone is the useless wench around here, it's you!" he spat.  
.  
.  
"I hear you speaking, but I am yet to believe you."  
.  
.  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who lowered the left portion of the haori so her collarbone was clearly visible.  
.  
.  
"Nani?! What in the seven hells!" she cried.  
.  
.  
"Kikyou, we've tried to prove this to you all along. We love eachother." Kagome's soft yet serious voice trailed off.  
.  
.  
"And I would die for her because she's....my mate." he actually said in a scary calm voice, "...but Kikyou, I can not love you- You aren't the person you used to be, nor the one that I am ment to spent my life with. Kagome is alive, she loves and cares for me, and sees me as who I am..." he stopped to let those words penetrate her thick skull and reach her mind, "You, on the other hand, only accepted me for what I could have been."  
.  
.  
Kikyou's gaze grew wide. 'They DO love eachother!' She let the tears stream down her paled cheeks. "Gomen nasai. I have been the one who was mistaken." she bowed.  
.  
.  
Kagome smiled. 'No more fighting...'   
.  
.  
Inuyasha held Kaogme tighter as Kikyou began to speak once more.  
.  
.  
"Kagome, dozo...dozo put me out of my misery." she said, pointing at Kagome's bow and arrows resting upon the hut.  
.  
.  
Kagome's heart sank. 'She wants me to KILL her?' She looked at Inuyasha who was gazing at her, and he nodded, placing her down as she reached for her arrows.  
.  
.  
"Kikyou, Gomen." she said, pulling the bow taught and releasing it, which took all the control she had. Although she despised Kikyou, she didn't want to kill her-especially now.  
.  
.  
The arrow flew threw th air, and finished the wound that Inuyasha's Tetsuiaga had started. Kikyou screamed as her form turned to ashes, and all the souls her soul stealers had taken were released, creating a brilliant and blinding flash of red light, which engulfed the miko.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha and Kagome shielded their eyes as the sound of the souls still being released went on.   
.  
.  
~~*~~  
Once the sound was gone, they opened their eyes to see Kikyou, not physically, but in spirit-floating above.  
.  
.  
"Arigato for freeing me. I must be on my way!" she said, and within a flash, she was gone.  
.  
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What did you think? Still think I should go on with life without Kikyou, or end it there and have a bunch of fluff? 


	19. Yours Forever, My Love

.  
.  
After Kikyou's soul was freed, or what was left of her soul, inuyasha walked up behind Kagome, wrapping his arms around the shaking girl and placing a kiss on her cheek.  
.  
.  
She let her bow and arrows drop to the ground.  
.  
.  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, and this time, Kikyou was gone...gone for good.  
.  
.  
"Come on Kagome, let's go get some rest." he said, drawing her body into his arms and walking towards the hut.  
.  
.  
Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's chest as he said, "YOu're going to need all the rest you can get...The lech and Sango are coming back tomarrow."  
.  
.  
"Hai." she nodded as he lay her down, laying himself beside her.  
.  
.  
She smiled at him, getting an even sweeter one in return.   
.  
.  
"I love you Inuyasha, and no matter what, I'm yours." she said, drifting off to sleep.  
.  
.  
"I love you too, Kagome, and no matter what, we'll always be together." he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist protectively, and drifting off to a deep, peaceful sleep.  
.  
.  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A.N If you guys want to me to make a sequal, just let me know. I've thought of a title. "A New Beginning of Another Day"  
So what did you think? R+R!  
Ja ne! 


	20. Poetry

He crept out of the window, making not a sound,  
He lept into the tree, then onto the dewy ground.  
As quiet as a mouse, swift as a deer,  
Leaving not a sign that he was here.  
He stole something of great value to her,  
Something necessary for life- her heart.  
  
No, he never snuck in, she let him in, giving him the key.  
She loved him so much, but that, he was yet to see.  
In time my dear friend,   
You shall see,   
Who thou lovest, and who loves thee.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is sort of based on A Day in the Human world, and WHen I say she let him in, I mean she let him into her heart-a.k.a, she let herself fall for him. 


	21. Sequal

Konichiwa. It's Missy, A.K.A, Inuyasha's Love. I have quite a few readers who are asking for a sequal, but have yet to read. Just in case, I thought I'd post the url here.  
  
It has been out for a few days, and it's on chapter 3, getting ready to be chapter four.  
  
CHeck it out, along with Unfaltering Fate/False Impressions!  
  
Ja ne and thanks for reviewing!  
A New Beginning of Another Day (Sequal to A Day in the Human World)  
  



	22. Descisions and WIshes

Ok, I almost have 50 reviews!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He knew he had been asleep for awhile, but just how long?   
The pain he had earlier had subsided, and now, he felt fine other than being drowsy.  
"Kkagome?" he asked, eyes still half closed.  
"Hai?" she smiled. He turned his head towards the voice. She was looking over him at his bedside.  
"How long have I been asleep?" he said, trying to move his hands to wipe the sleep from his eyes, but realized he was tied up to so many 'machines'  
"Well, you fell asleep about twelve last night, and it's about one in the afternoon." she said wiping the sleep away for him.  
"Nnani??"  
"You've been asleep for....almost thirteen hours I guess."  
'Man! I've never slept that long!' he thought.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired..."  
Kagome giggled. "That's to be expected. With all the medicine they gave you...A normal person would STILL be out."  
Inuyasha just looked at her. His he tried to move his hand once more, but it merely fell to his side, the one where the pain had struck him last night.  
"Kagome? What's on my side?!"  
"Bandages."  
"WHY?"  
"They had to do surgery on you. Your appendix was removed, but don't worry, you'll be able to go home and......"  
"They what?!" he cut Kaogme off short.  
"Inuyasha, please listen, your appendix isn't a necessity. You'll live, and be healthy! Soon you'll be searching for the shards to become full demon again!"  
*Sigh*  
This made him calm down. She said he'd live, so she believed him, she said he'd soon be looking for the Shikon no Tama Shards once more to become full youkai, she was wrong.  
He didn't want to become full demon anymore. Although his descision was only newly found, he still ment it. He wanted to use the Shikon for Kagome. He loved her, and no matter what, wanted to be with her forever. THAT was what he was going to use the Shikon for-to be with her. 


	23. Home from the Hospital and a New Burn

OMG! Thank you guys so much! I have 50 reviews over 9 chapters! ^_____^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome wheeled Inuyasha out into the parking lot, where a taxi was waiting for them.  
"Come on Inuyasha, timeta go." she smiled. He was wearing the clothes she had bought for him from Gadzooks.  
He looked so kawaii.  
She held the chair study as he slowly got out of it, still somewhat being in pain.  
"Umph." he said, sitting in the car.  
"You ok?"  
"Hai, I'm fine."  
"Ok..." she said, closing the door.  
She quickly got inside and the headed for the house where Inuyasha would be able to bathe before they went to the well.  
"Inuyasha, aren't you happy? You get to go back to your own time, so we can search for the shards."  
He faked a smile and he nodded, looking into her deep chocolate eyes. He didn't know if she liked him or not, but what he did know was that he loved her,  
no matter what the outcome of the Shikon no Tama was, he'd still love her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They pulled up into the driveway, and Kagome carefully helped Inuyasha out, him wincing in pain ever so often.  
They made it inside and up the stairs, where she walked him into the bathroom, showing him how to work the shower.  
"This one, " she said pointing at the red nossel, "...is hot, the other, the blue one is cold."  
"Hai."  
"Ok...." she said, leaving the room.  
She then went down stairs to make bowls of ramen for lunch. She knew it was his favorite, so why not?  
And it was sure better than hospital food.  
She just had set the boiling water on the stove when she heard something that made her jump.  
"OOOOUUUUWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
